


Yo en tu lugar

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dorks, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hate to Love, Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: Lars y Mei no se llevan bien hasta que un acontecimiento los hace cambiar su forma de pensar.





	Yo en tu lugar

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que no parezca muy apresurado. Lo tenía guardado en mis borradores desde 2016 y lo desempolvé hace poco.

El festival había terminado en un desastre. Lars tenía comida en la bolsillo de la camisa completamente manchada, mientras que Mei todavía tenía un poco de crema batida en el cabello. Todo había empezado muy bien, hasta que ella chocó con él tirándole sopa caliente encima, y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Él tomó una rebanada de pastel, se la embarró en la cabeza y empezaron a discutir.

A pesar de que eran vecinos, Lars y Mei siempre terminaban discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Ella pensaba que él era arrogante y antipático, y él pensaba que ella era insolente, sarcástica y que nunca se callaba nada.

Ni siquiera sabían cómo había empezado su enemistad, quizá había empezado porque el cartero revolvía su correspondencia o porque se acusaban mutuamente de ser ruidosos. Aunque bien podían evitarse, siempre encontraban la forma de empezar un debate que terminaba en pelea.

Alguien le susurró a la persona que tenía al lado: _“Los que pelean se aman”_, eso fue lo que detonó la última explosión.

“Tú eres la última persona a la que yo amaría” dijeron al mismo tiempo.

“Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo” volvieron a decir.

Después de eso, los obligaron a limpiar el desastre que habían armado. Estaban avergonzados, y al mismo tiempo el orgullo les impedía disculparse.

“Es su culpa” pensaron. Sin embargo, lo que les molestaba era el por qué no dejaban de pelear. Desearon que esos episodios terminaran.

A la mañana siguiente, Mei se despertó con el sonido de la alarma. Se levantó rápido, pero cuando fue al baño a verse en el espejo, la persona que veía reflejada no era ella, era ese rostro que tantas rabietas le provocaban, era Lars. Trató de mantener la calma, pensando que tal vez era una pesadilla o una ilusión, volvió a mirarse, seguía siendo él.

Lars despertó con el sonido de una canción pop. Un montón de cabello largo le cubría la cara y se percató de las colchas color rosa y los adornos de flores y mariposas en el cuarto. Fue al baño y al verse en el espejo, se encontró con el reflejo de Mei. Se lavó la cara pensando que era una pesadilla, pero seguía siendo ella.

Salieron de prisa, todavía en pijama y se encontraron al mismo tiempo. Algunos vecinos los miraron raro y ella decidió llevarlo a su departamento para que discutieran lejos de las miradas curiosas.

“¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás en mi cuerpo?” preguntó ella.

“No lo sé. Desperté así…”

“Esto debe ser una pesadilla, no hay forma de que sea real. Devuélveme mi cuerpo” le decía jalándolo del brazo. 

“¿Acaso crees que me alegro de despertar así?” preguntó él enojado. “Además se me hace tarde para ir al trabajo…”

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en ocuparse cada uno de la jornada del otro, mientras buscaban una solución a su nuevo problema. Hicieron un pequeño itinerario y ambos se fueron juntos a la escuela, porque no solo eran vecinos, sino que trabajaban en el mismo lugar.

Lars se encontró con las interrogantes caras de un grupo al que supuestamente daría una clase de arte, pero él no sabía dibujar ni una línea bien trazada. Se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a Mei.

Mei llegó al salón y le dio los buenos días a todos, y por primera vez vieron al estricto profesor de matemáticas sonreír, después recordó quien era y trató de estar seria. No entendía mucho de matemáticas, pero siempre estaba el libro del maestro y las típicas actividades de repaso, al menos eso lo tenía resuelto.

Fue un día que Mei consideró el más aburrido –y confuso- de su vida. Ambos evitaron almorzar con sus respectivas amistades, y se despidieron en cuanto sonó la campana. Se reunieron en casa de ella para hablar un poco de qué iban a hacer, cómo cambiar y descubrir por qué estaban así en primer lugar. Como ya iban a discutir y no llegaban a nada acordaron guardar el secreto, así que incluso decidieron quedarse en el departamento del otro porque quizás al día siguiente volverían a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, Lars volvió a despertar con el sonido de una canción pop y Mei en aquella habitación ordenada. Esa mañana discutieron porque Lars dijo que con esa ropa parecía salido de una boy band y que ella parecía una maestra regañona y pasada de moda como las que salían en la caricaturas.

En el almuerzo, Lien y Monique, otras maestras y amigas de Mei, le preguntaron qué pasaba con Lars:

“Dices que te cae mal, y vienen juntos a la escuela ¿qué pasó? Cuéntanos” dijo Monique.

“Nada. Somos vecinos ¿recuerdan?”

“Hace unos días nos dijiste que odiabas su peinado y estuviste casi una hora diciendo que era muy de los 2000’s y ahora vienen juntos, es obvio que algo pasa” dijo Lien.

“¿Ah sí? ¿No le… me gusta? ¿Y qué más he dicho?”

“En serio, más bien qué no has dicho, deja de hacer como que no sabes y cuéntanos, o al menos di por qué vienes vestida así” le dijo Monique apuntando a su ropa.

“¿Y por qué no?”

Después del interrogatorio, Lars estaba molesto, y no es como que no le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que ella no fuera capaz de hablar mal de él, pero dedicarse una hora a criticar su peinado era demasiado. Además se estaba desesperando porque su estatura no le permitía alcanzar nada, ¿cómo podía vivir así?

Mei había puesto un florero en su escritorio y cantaba mientras revisaba algunas tareas, además de que hacía bromas con sus alumnos y empezaron rumores sobre su extraño comportamiento y algunos muy maliciosos acerca de estar bajos los efectos de sustancias nocivas.

En el almuerzo, Mathias, el profesor de educación física, le preguntó si algo andaba mal porque estaba más expresivo que de costumbre y le contaba lo genial que era ser alto, ahora podía alcanzar todo con facilidad. Aunque como no estaba acostumbrada, seguido se golpeaba con algo.

Más tarde, Mei se encontró con Lars y le contó esto. Él no se veía de muy buen humor y ella pensó que era típico de él. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y estuvo a punto de prender uno, cuando ella se lo quitó y lo tiró.

“Hey ¿sabes cuánto daño hace esta cosa? Estás en mi cuerpo ¿recuerdas? No permitiré que lo dañes ¿Cuántos has fumado?”

“Oye, tranquila, era el primero. Otra cosa que odias de mí”

“¿De qué estás hablando?”

¿Por qué me detestas?” le preguntó él, no le iba a reclamar pero no fumar lo ponía nervioso e irritado.

“Espera, en primera: fumar es un mal hábito, en segunda: estoy cuidando de _nuestra_ salud y en tercera: ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué siempre te enojas conmigo?”

“Eso es lo que yo debería preguntarte, tú eres la que me odia”

“¿Ves? Ya estamos discutiendo otra vez, no es el momento, tenemos que buscar una solución, quiero volver a la normalidad…” al decir esto su voz se quebró, se sentó en la banqueta y comenzó a llorar.

Para él era raro verse a sí mismo llorar, se acercó a consolarla y es que algunas personas empezaban a verlos con curiosidad. Y con justa razón, era extraño ver a un hombre de casi dos metros ponerse a llorar en plena calle.

“Levántate, lo siento. Vamos a casa” le dijo tratando de calmarla.

Aquella tarde los hermanos de Mei la visitarían, así que le explicó que debía y que no debía decir. También decidieron no contarles. Mei se quedó a ayudarle con la comida, porque Lars no sabía cocinar. Se sorprendió de lo fácil que ella lo hacía ver, era casi como magia. Sin mencionar que olía y se veía delicioso.

“Vaya, eres una gran cocinera” dijo él.

“Gracias, creo”

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron cuenta de que por primera vez estaban juntos sin discutir. Al poco rato llegaron los hermanos de Mei. Los tres se sorprendieron al verlo ahí, y ella en el cuerpo de Lars dijo que debía irse. Él la siguió y la acompañó hasta la puerta. Le pidió que se agachara y le susurró:

“Mañana encontraremos la manera de volver a la normalidad, no te preocupes”

Ella asintió y se fue.

“Y ¿cómo te fue hoy?” le dijo Yao tomando un lugar en la mesa.

“Bien”

“¿Pasó algo interesante?” preguntó Jiang.

“No, todo normal”

“¿Él es tu novio?” la interrogó Jia-Long por fin, ya que era lo que querían saber.

“¡No! Es el vecino. Me ayudó a cargar algo pesado” les dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

Los tres se quedaron viendo y cambiando el tema se pusieron a platicar de la comida. Justo después de irse estuvieron pensando ¿qué no era aquél sujeto con el que siempre peleaba?

Mei observó el departamento de Lars, tan pulcro y ordenado, nada estaba fuera de lugar, pero el refrigerador estaba vacío. Decidió ir a comprar algunas cosas y preparar la cena. Después de comer, estuvo revisando el lugar, el día anterior no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, pero ya que estaría viviendo su vida, pensó que debía conocerlo mejor.

Antes de irse a dormir. Tuvo ganas de darse un baño, pero le daba vergüenza hacerlo en esa situación, que tal si él se molestaba, aunque tampoco lo estaba haciendo por gusto. Ya de por sí ir al baño era una odisea, pensó sonrojándose. Así que fue a preguntarle.

Para su sorpresa, él tenía la misma duda. Acordaron hacerlo sin tanto drama, después de todo eran dos personas adultas y no debía ser la gran cosa, pero sí era embarazoso. Tomaron una ducha rápida con los ojos cerrados, fingiendo que todo estaba normal, y pensando en lo mucho que se respetaban y lo poco que se agradaban.

Con todo, había sido un día muy pesado, Lars se sentó un momento en la cama tratando de entender su situación. Observaba a su alrededor, la habitación era muy femenina, ordenada y cómoda. Se acostó tratando de no pensar en lo que había hecho y esperando que eso acabara pronto.

Al día siguiente pasó lo mismo: la queja sobre la ropa, Lars poniendo exámenes sobre la teoría del arte, Mei asustando a sus alumnos con tanto entusiasmo, las miradas curiosas de sus conocidos y la preocupación de sus amigos.

Esa tarde Mei decidió ponerle fin al asunto de la ropa. Él sólo le dijo que usara trajes o ropa formal. _Sé que es aburrido, pero para mí es cómodo_, le dijo y ella trató de entenderlo. Después fueron a casa de ella. Le organizó los atuendos que debía usar en los días siguientes y con alternativas por si el clima cambiaba. Él protestó cuando le enseñó los zapatos y ella lo convenció de que no era difícil caminar con esos tacones, porque además no eran tan altos.

A la mañana siguiente, Mei hizo caso a Lars y se puso un traje, no estaba mal, incluso se puso una corbata que combinara, una que resaltara el color de sus ojos. Se contempló en el espejo por varios minutos para observar cada ángulo. En realidad, él se veía bastante bien, inconscientemente, se jactó de estar en un cuerpo bien parecido.

Lars se veía en el espejo con el vestido puesto, se quedó admirando el reflejo unos minutos, hasta que el timbre lo distrajo y fue a abrir. Era Mei. La dejó pasar y ella sonrió.

“Vaya, ahora si nos vemos como nosotros, espera” le dijo mientras sacaba algunos cosméticos.

“¿Qué vas a hacer?”

“Voy a maquillarte un poco, acércate”

Él se sentía raro, pero debían guardar las apariencias, después se miró en el espejo, tuvo que admitir que ella era bastante guapa y se sonrojó con ese pensamiento. Ella se rio y él volteó a verla interrogante.

“Es extraño tener que maquillarme así. Aunque eso no me cambia mucho” dijo bajando la mirada.

“¿De qué hablas? Eres bonita y tienes una linda figura” dijo él sin pensar.

Ella se ruborizó con lo último.

“¿Has estado fijándote?”

“No es eso, pero tengo que bañarme y cambiarme ¿no?”

Mei se quedó callada, tampoco era como si ella no hubiese hecho lo mismo. Hasta hace poco pudo comprobar que él tenía un cuerpo atlético y era atractivo. Empezó a sentirse un ambiente de tensión e incomodidad así que luego de eso, no hablaron más del tema.

Llegaron juntos a la escuela, conversando y haciendo planes para ir a comer juntos después de clases. Se despidieron con una sonrisa y cada quien se fue al salón que le correspondía. A partir de ahí, empezaron varios rumores más, de cómo la profesora Wang estaba siendo más estricta y el profesor Janssen siendo más flexible con las tareas.

Sus amigos no entendían qué pasaba entre ellos, _Mei_ lo había negado, pero esta vez se veían felices y como si fueran muy cercanos.

“¿Ya nos vas a decir que sucede?” le preguntó Monique con una risita.

“Nada, es sólo que hemos hecho las paces”

Monique y Lien no lograban entender cómo era posible que en unos cuantos días hubieran pasado de pelear a cada instante a ser amigos. Algo no cuadraba. Sin mencionar el extraño comportamiento de Mei, pues últimamente leía el periódico y tomaba mucho café, muy a pesar de que sabían que lo odiaba. Por otro lado, Lars estaba más interesado en las redes sociales, los grupos de moda y los mangas, además había dejado de fumar.

Pasó casi una semana desde el cambió de cuerpos y todo seguía igual. A veces todavía peleaban, aunque no eran grandes discusiones. Y como pensaban que no volverían a ser ellos por un tiempo, se propusieron hacer una tregua y trabajar en equipo. Ya no existía el _tú y yo_, ahora se trataba de un _nosotros_.

Lars y Mei pasaban todas las tardes tratando de planear sus clases y darse consejos para que los rumores pararan. Él aceptó ser un poco más entusiasta y dejar las pruebas por la paz, y ella prometió exigirles más a sus alumnos, así como poner más orden.

Ambos se acostumbraron a ver el reflejo del otro en el espejo, aunque aún había partes incomodas, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. Llegaban a la escuela juntos y también se reunían a la hora del almuerzo y conversaban de cualquier tema. Se sentían muy cómodos en compañía del otro y pronto se dieron cuenta que incluso tenía cosas en común.

Lo que a Mei le llamaba la atención era su biblioteca. Tenía varios libros marcados. La mayoría era poesía romántica. Y como ya sabía, tenía varias macetas con tulipanes en el balcón, los cuales prometió cuidar con esmero. Lars descubrió que ella dibujaba muy bien encontró en su habitación un cuaderno con algunos bocetos y varios cuadros.

Eran muy distintos de cómo se habían imaginado, ella siempre pensó que él era antipático y hostil, y él pensaba que ella era irreverente y sarcástica. Ahora, pensaban que se habían juzgado mal.

Una de esas noches, Mei se encontraba con Lars, y sin poder evitarlo empezó a llorar, ya habían pasado varios días y ellos seguían igual, extrañaba su vida. No era justo, y para colmo el cambio fue con una persona con la que había pasado gran parte de su tiempo peleando. Lars intentó consolarla, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para eso. Simplemente la abrazó, y dejó que llorara a gusto. Él también se sentía así.

“Lamento haberme puesto a llorar” dijo ella tratado de calmarse.

“Está bien, te entiendo. Pero te prometo que volveremos a la normalidad” le contestó todavía abrazándola.

Después de eso, lo intentaron todo: una visita al psicólogo, unos análisis médicos, una médium, consultaron el tarot, un sujeto que veía ovnis, un científico (loco) que quiso electrocutarlos, pero nada dio resultado. Incluso visitaron una tienda de antigüedades, las cuatro personas que la atendían los miraron de arriba abajo como si comprendieran lo que pasaba.

“Mi nombre es Arthur, ellos son Vladimir, Natalia y Lukas ¿en qué les podemos ayudar?”

“Quizá no nos crean pero ella es yo, y yo soy ella” dijo Lars ya cansado de repetir esas palabras.

“Oh ya veo, esto parece otro caso normal” dijo Arthur.

Las otras tres personas asintieron bastante interesadas, examinándolos de cerca.

“¿Se han metido en problemas con alguna entidad desconocida?” preguntó Natalia con voz suave. 

“No lo creo” dijo Mei.

“¿Ustedes son amantes o algo así?” los cuestionó Vladimir.

“¡No!” dijeron al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose y alejándose uno de otro.

“Creo que sé cuál es el problema, sin embargo nosotros no podemos hacer algo al respecto, son ustedes mismos los que deben trabajar en ello. Probablemente, ya están en eso, así que no deberían preocuparse” dijo Lukas.

Los otros parecieron entender lo que él había dicho, pero Lars y Mei se quedaron todavía confundidos, pensando que quizá se estaban burlando de ellos. Se sentían frustrados de no ver ningún resultado.

Regresaron caminando, era una noche tranquila. Buscaron una banca en el parque para descansar, porque a Lars los tacones le parecían insoportables. Estuvieron callados hasta que Mei habló:

“Siento que esto esté sucediendo”

“Ya casi me acostumbro”

“No eso, es… bueno, lo que ha pasado en los últimos días…”

“No es culpa nuestra…”

“Claro que lo es, debe ser un castigo por lo mucho que peleamos, no se me ocurre otra explicación”

“Entiendo tu frustración, no eres la única. Debo admitir que al principio pensé que tú serías la última persona con la que hubiera querido pasar tiempo, pero ahora, creo que no es tan malo” se sonrojó cuando reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de decir.

“¿Qué dices? ¿No estás enojado por las cosas que seguro ya te enteraste que dije?”

“Lo estaba, ¿tú aún estás enojada?”

“No. Lamento todo lo que he dicho de ti”

“Yo también”

Ella lo tomó de la mano, y una extraña calidez y tranquilidad los envolvió. Ella descubrió que él tenía un lado tierno y sensible. Él, que ella era creativa e ingeniosa. Se fueron a su edificio y se despidieron con una sonrisa cansada.

A la mañana siguiente, Mei despertó con un montón de cabello cubriéndole la cara y Lars en su habitación ordenada. Fueron al baño a confirmar lo que había pasado y ambos casi gritan de emoción al descubrir que estaban de vuelta en sus cuerpos.

Él fue a buscarla y se miraron felices de haber vuelto a la normalidad. Se abrazaron por la emoción del momento y se alejaron incomodos. ¿Era todo? Eso parecía. Ambos fueron a su trabajo. Sí, ahora cada quien seguiría con su vida, justo como lo habían deseado desde el principio, pero ¿por qué sentían como si algo no estuviera bien?

Se saludaban en los pasillos con mucha timidez, como si no hubieran estado cerca antes. Ella se preguntaba qué era lo que él pensaba, si estaría bien volver a pasar tiempo juntos, pero tal vez después de haber estado en su cuerpo por tantos días, debía estar cansado de verla.

En realidad, Lars pensaba lo mismo. Por curiosidad, regresó a la tienda de antigüedades para consultar lo que había pasado. Aquel cuarteto lo miró sin menos atención que la última vez.

“Veo que todo anda bien” dijo Arthur.

“¿Cómo sabes?”

“Tu mirada cambió, así como tu presencia”

Él les contó todo lo que acababa de pasar, sin embargo sentía que al volver así mismo, le estaba faltando algo. 

“Te enamoraste de ella ¿cierto?” dijo Natalia.

“¿Eh? ¿Cómo…? No es eso lo que iba a preguntar”

“Después de todo, ya la conoces mejor de lo que te hubieras podido imaginar, ahora dime ya la ves con otros ojos ¿Sí o no?”

“Bueno, sí…”

“Ahí tienes tu respuesta a por qué volvieron a sus respectivos cuerpos, al parecer ustedes son muy malos para evaluar a la gente. El verdadero cambio lo tenían que hacer al darse una oportunidad y comprenderse mejor” dijo Lukas.

“Supongo…”

“Entonces ¿qué esperas? ¿Por qué no vas por ella?”

Él asintió y fue a buscarla a su casa. Le envió un mensaje pidiéndole un momento para hablar. Ella estaba nerviosa, esperaba tal vez algún agradecimiento o un ya estamos bien, cuídate. Pero no, en cambio caminaron hasta el mismo parquecito del otro día y se sentaron en una de las bancas. No sabían qué decir, pero él empezó a hablar primero:

“Escucha, no soy bueno en esto, la cosa es que he cambiado mi forma de pensar sobre ti, ahora incluso… te extraño… y creo que… estoy… loco por ti”

Ella lo miró impresionada ante tal confesión. Le tomó la mano como había hecho aquella vez y la colocó en su mejilla.

“Yo también te he extrañado…”

Se acercaron despacio y se besaron dulcemente.

“Yo también estoy loca por ti” le dijo dándole otro beso ligero en la nariz.

Ahora sí, ya todo estaba en orden. Las peleas habían quedado en el pasado y todos decían: _Qué raro, pensé que se odiaban y míralos, ahora parecen dos tortolitos_, pero a ellos no les importaba. Con el tiempo, sus amigos aceptaron su relación, aunque tal vez ya lo habían hecho desde antes. 

“¿Quieres ir a comer algo?” le preguntó Lars a Mei después de clases.

“¿Qué tal si mejor comemos en casa y te preparo una deliciosa sopa?” dijo ella riendo.

“Me encantaría, también podemos comprar un pastel para comer en el postre” contestó él tratando de no reírse.

Ella lo abrazó y le dio un beso. Y ambos se fueron felices a casa.


End file.
